Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to information processing apparatuses, methods of controlling the same, and storage media.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information processing apparatuses capable of projecting a user interface (hereinafter, “UI”) onto a flat surface, such as a desk or wall, are discussed. A user can operate the UI projected on the desk by moving a fingertip of the user, such as a touch or release.
Such an information processing apparatus uses a time-of-flight (ToF) range image sensor to detect the distance of a hand or object located between the range image sensor and the flat surface and receives operations.
The information processing apparatus calculates the distance from the range image sensor to an image capturing target object based on images captured by the range image sensor, and acquires the distance between the flat surface and a user's fingertip performing operations. Based on the distance, whether the user's fingertip or the object is in contact with the flat surface is determined.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-128970 discusses a technique of setting a predetermined threshold value with respect to the distance between a flat surface and a user's fingertip. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-128970, if the distance between the fingertip of the user and the flat surface is smaller than the predetermined threshold value, it is determined that the flat surface is touched, and if the distance is greater than the predetermined threshold value, it is determined that the flat surface is not touched.
A sudden change can occur in a result of detection by the range image sensor due to a change in ambient temperature or environment in which the range image sensor is situated. Such a sudden change is likely to occur in a predetermined region in an image capturing region of the range image sensor. For example, in the case of a range image sensor, such a sudden change is likely to occur in right and left end regions of images captured by the range image sensor.
Such a sudden change in the range image sensor can mislead the information processing apparatus into determining that the position of a hand of a user or an object is changed when there is actually no change in the position of the hand of the user or the object, and the information processing apparatus executes processing which is to be executed at the reception of a touch operation or release operation.
For example, the information processing apparatus may determine that the hand of the user touches the flat surface when the hand of the user is at a predetermined distance or greater from the flat surface, and executes processing which is to be executed at the reception of a touch operation. Further, the information processing apparatus may determine that the hand of the user is removed from the flat surface when the fingertip of the user is still touching the flat surface, and executes processing which is to be executed at the reception of a release operation to change the display on the flat surface.